


a bottle of red, a bottle of white

by voodoochild



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vignette, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Emily argue about wine; Hotch reaps the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bottle of red, a bottle of white

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **bessemerprocess** , who wanted this threesome and domestic happiness. Title from Billy Joel's "Scenes from an Italian Restaurant".

Aaron is the peacemaker, as usual, but this is an argument that will not be settled by compromise.

"France. Always and forever France. How can you argue against the country that brought us burgundy, chardonnay, both pinot gris and pinot noir, and petit syrah?"

Emily has a point, waves her glass of white under Aaron's nose, but Dave has his feet planted and his arms crossed.

"No one does wine like Italy. Chianti, moscato, sangiovese, montepulciano, sciofetino - and no, you cannot claim pinot gris, we invented pinot grigio."

They both look so stubborn and ridiculous, both a little drunk - Emily with Aaron's tie draped around her neck, Dave with one sleeve rolled up and the other still turned down - that Aaron bursts out laughing. The entire dining room looks at them, but Aaron sets his glass on the counter so he doesn't drop it, and snickers until the both of them stop glaring.

They get thrown out of the bistro doing the tasting, but it's not for arguing so much as public lewdness. Aaron makes note to check if the bathroom stall doors lock next time.


End file.
